


An Abrupt Troll Biology Lesson

by SoundlessScreamer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cum Inflation, Dave loves being filled with Karkat’s bulge, Established Relationship, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oviposition, Size Kink, Smut, Stomach Bulge, Trans Dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoundlessScreamer/pseuds/SoundlessScreamer
Summary: Dave is searching for his boyfriend, Karkat.  When he finds him, the best sex of his life ensues.





	An Abrupt Troll Biology Lesson

Your name is Dave Strider and fuck it. You're pissed because you can't find your boyfriend anywhere. Seriously, you swear you've looked all over this meteor and there is no sight of him. You go to knock on Kanaya and Rose's door hoping that he might be having a feelings jam or some shit. To your dismay, you only worry Kanaya upon asking. She says she will absolutely let you know if he comes by.

You're at a total loss, and finally you try looking in your old room. What you see when you enter the door shocks you. Karkat is on the bed with three fingers deep in his nook and one hand around his buldge. There is red genetic material running down his legs and all over his hands and the sheets. His breathing is labored, and you can see beads of sweat all over his body. The sound of you opening the door must have caught his attention because his eyes are hazily trained on you. Suddenly, it seems recognition comes to him, and he jumps swiftly to the furthest corner of the room.

"Don't come any closer," he says. He seems afraid of you.

"Dude what the fuck? You've been missing for hours. Finally I find you in an abandoned room, knuckles deep in your nook, and the first thing you say is 'don't come any closer'? I've been worried sick about you!"

"Look, I can explain after this passes. But right now I need you to just go. I don't want to do anything I'll regret later."

"This isn't helping me not be worried about you," you say, crossing your arms as you do. 

"I don't give a flying fuck. I ran out of stock a few days ago. Sorry, I have no fucks more to hand out. Now please leave." You move forward instead. As you do, his eyes close lightly and he lets out a short whine.

"Karkat, what the hell is going on?"

"What's going on nookwipe is that I am in my first heat and I don't really have any experience in handling it. Every nerve in my thinkpan except the few that are keeping me in this spot is telling me that you are my matesprit and thus I need to pin you against that wall and fuck you hard. Seriously your scent is kind of overwhelming my rationality and if you get any closer I won't be able to control myself."

Woah. Ok that's kinda weird. So your freaky alien boyfriend is in heat? And has so little control that he will literally force you into sex right here and now? If it was anyone else, you think you'd be panicking, but coming from him it's actually really hot. Your own nook has been secretly getting turned on since you saw him fucking himself and is starting to make itself known.

You could voice these things, but there wouldn't be any fun in that. So you merely say "You can smell me? I showered this morning."

He lets out an enormous groan and says "Do I look like I'm here to politely chat? Yes I can always smell you. It's kind of wired into my DNA. Now fucking leave."

"What if I don't," you say with a smirk, stepping forward again. His breathing gets faster and his hand is back on his bulge. He lets out a loud moan as he does and looks up at you with hooded eyes.

"I don't want to do what he did to you. I don't want to be like him," Karkat says between pants. You can see what little control he had slipping away. 

You turn towards the door and he lets out a sigh of relief. This sigh is cut short by you closing the door. "See here's the deal. The difference between you and him is that he didn't have permission." 

"What are you saying?" His eyes are now wide and looking at you hungrily.

"What I'm saying is...". You pull off your shirt. "...to fuck me dude." 

With that he pounces on you, hands winding in your hair and kissing you fast and hard. He nibbles on your lip and draws some blood with his sharp teeth, then moves down your jaw to your neck, sucking and biting it to leave a mark. You've worn his hickeys before, but to him you know he's marking you as his matesprit, letting anyone who might see you know that you are strictly off limits. He trails a line of kisses down your neck and chest towards your pants. He's moving fast and deliberately. You wonder how much of Karkat is actually in his head right now and how much of this is instinct. At your pants, he pauses. It looks like it's physically painful for him to stop.

"This is your last chance, Dave. If you don't leave now, I won't be able to stop."

"I want this Karkat." The twinge in your nook agrees with you. "Lets move to the bed."

Karkat groans but hastily follows you. You wriggle out of your jeans and underwear before climbing onto the bed. He claws his way into your hair again and kisses you hungrily. You reach your hand up and rub the skin right around his horn. He releases the death grip his mouth has on yours with a moan and tilts his head into your hand. You know that the horns release a calming hormone, and hope that maybe rubbing it will help him not actually fucking kill you in a fit of heat induced pounding. He moans loudly when you rub firmly right at the back of his horn.

His bulge stiffens against your leg for a moment as you do this, then goes back to searching for a nook to fill. You look down at it, and notice it's much longer than normal; it must be around a foot and a half long. It's probably a product of the heat or something. You curiously place the hand not rubbing his horn around it and he chirrups. It feels tougher somehow. It's firm but still fleshy. The bulge writhes in your hand, getting genetic material all over it. You seriously want to know what this monster cock will feel like inside of you. 

"Daaave," Karkat whines. "I need you right fucking now. God please I need to be fucked until I pass out. I feel like my goddamn body is burning with the worst, scaliest rash imaginable and you are the soothing lotion. Please let m-ughmm." You have jammed three fingers up his nook like he had before and start to rapidly fuck him with them. His head snaps back as he lets out a long moan and his fingers grip your hair tightly. You feel his shame globes up inside of him and run your fingers around them in short, fast circles. Karkat is letting out a moan on every breath, and his hands move from your head to your shoulders. The sharp claws draw blood which stings, but you choose to ignore it right now.

You squeeze his bulge with your other hand the way you know he likes it. You receive an "Oh god fuck," at this action. Keeping firm pressure, you slowly run your hand up to the tip, then back down to the base. Damn this thing is huge. As you repeat this action, Karkat squirms underneath you, curling his toes and moving to pull harshly at his own hair. "Shit fuck faster you dipshit."

"Hmmm," you muse. "Maybe I can do you one better." You lean down and take the very tip of his bulge into your mouth. You receive a sharp gasp in return. You slow the rhythmic circling of your fingers on his shame globes, deliberately going slowly to tease him. Swirling your tongue around the tip of his bulge gets a shaky, irritated huff.

"Dave did you not get the part about feeling like I'm on fire? I don't have time for this slow ass shit," he growls at you.

You pull off him for a moment to say "Sounds like your problem." This earns you a smack to the head. Suddenly he's flipping you over onto your back and kissing your neck again.

"I need more," he growls in your ear. On more, he rams his bulge into you as far as it can go. Shit you've never been this full before. You can feel every movement he's making inside of you and god it feels good. He is stretching everything in the best possible way and all you can think is how stuffed you feel. 

His bulge pulses, and you clench yourself around him. "Oh Dave," he moans, pulling you closer to him. One of his hands combs through your hair and tugs on a few locks, making you gasp. He starts to thrust into you, trying to go deeper. It feels like he's only about halfway in. Each stroke feels wonderful. You spread your legs wider and grind your hips, trying get more of him inside you. You want to be fuller, stuffed completely full of him.

Karkat's grip on your shoulder and in your hair is tightening. You swear you can feel his bulge expanding your abdomen now. It pushes your stomach up into his. You revel in how stretched you feel. He always makes you feel so amazing.

You reach your hand under his chin and gently pull his head up. Gazing into his crimson eyes, you whisper "I love you." He moans and collapses into you, thrusting long strokes and kissing you. The kiss is deep and passionate. He pushes his tongue into your throats and you suck on it, enjoying the feeling of being full from both ends now. 

Finally he pulls back. His face is full of emotion as he says "I love you Dave." He grips your shoulders and starts pounding you hard and fast again.

He's maybe worked him self three fourths of the way in and his eyes screw up in frustration. "Dave.. I still n... more... please..." he manages to get out between pants. With a hard shove, you push him off you you, and he gives a dismayed cry. “In case you weren’t aware, this is the exact antithesis of *more*.”

You roll over onto your hands and knees, thrusting your ass at him. He latches onto you with out having to say anything. This time when he enters you, you feel his pelvis finally align with your own. You feel a small twinge of pain at having his entire bulge inside you, but it’s offset by an intense wave of pleasure. “And this, jackass, is the perfect definition of more,” you grunt at him.

He pounds into you with a deep need. You grind your hips into him, meeting him at every thrust. You both moan every time, and all you can think is how you want him closer. You’ve never wanted him more than you want him now, or at least it sure feels that way. The feeling of Karkat, your fantastic boyfriend filling you so full you think you could burst, nothing could ever compare to this. You are simultaneously completely in love and completely euphoric.

Karkat’s bulge moves inside you, and you feel some of your abdomen move too. Looking down your torso, you can visibly see the outline of his bone bulge. You run your hand along it. It shudders at your touch, and Karkat gasps, falling against your back. 

You continue to stoke his bulge through your body. Shit damn this probably shouldn’t be hot, but fuck you if it isn’t. And it definitely is, because Karkat is fucking you like you’re his life source. You squeeze his bulge slightly, and he goes wild, panting and fucking you harder. His hands grip your shoulders, and suddenly your face is being pressed into the mattress. 

He’s really going at it now. You can feel the pressure in him building, more intense then ever before, but familiar all the same. He’s close, and you are his willing receptacle, ready to receive his beautifully filling cum. You buck your hips wildly into his, sensing your own orgasm approaching. Something sharp is on your shoulder, but at this point you don’t know claw from fang from joint spike. You can feel yourself being pulled closer into him, as his thrusts become bewilderingly fast. Karkat’s so very close now, and as the first hot strands of genetic material pump into you, you come undone beneath him. You scream his name into the sheet as you ride the best orgasm of your entire life.

Karkat collapses on top of you, still slowly filling you with his cum. Some of it is leaking out of you, creating a pool around your pelvis. It seems you could just lay happily here for ages, filled with everything Karkat, and him laying on your back. 

Just as his orgasm is coming to an end, you feel something you have never felt before. There seems to be something hard in Karkat’s bulge, and it’s making its way out. As a small round ball enters you, you hear Karkat say “Oh shit. Goddamn it.” He makes a move to get off of you, but he can’t seem to really do so. Whether that be from heat induced need or exhaustion, you don’t know. The first ball is joined by another, and another. Karkat moans and shudders into you, releasing a few more. When he finally can pull off, your abdomen has been filled with maybe 30 grape sized balls. 

If you thought you were full before, it’s nothing to how you feel now. You roll over, and can visually see your stomach bloating outward. You are filled with a mixture of cum and whatever the other shit was. All you know is that you feel amazing. 

“What in the world did you just put in my body? I mean, not that I’m complaining, but it feels kind of like a couple dozen tiny eggs.” You say this while lightly thumbing your stretched belly.

“Fuck I’m so sorry. I honestly forgot about that part of heat. I’ve never actually made them before. They aren’t eggs, they’re rotund vitalizers. Essentially, they are tiny capsules of nutrients to help your pailing partner be ready to fuck again quickly without loosing to many electrolytes and shit. They also make it so that you can think of fucking me, and only me. That way we have enough pails for the nonexistent drones.” He looks incredibly guilty. 

“I have never felt better post coitus,” you reply. 

“Dave, those are made for a troll body, and they should start melting very soon.” Sure enough, as you run your hand across your stomach, you can feel that the balls seem a little smaller. “You should try to push them out. We don’t know how they will affect you.”

“But I feel so good with them in,” you groan back at him.

“That’s the vitalizers affecting your mind already. I am not about to let my matesprit get all loopy on my juices.” He gives you a very concerned look, and you accept that he is right. “Come on Dave, push them out. For me.”

Gazing up into his pleading eyes, you feel yourself melt, and give a hard push with your pelvic muscles. All the cum and orbs inside you start to flow out. They feel almost as good coming out as they did going in. 

“Fuck, it looks like they got about halfway absorbed. How do you feel?” Karkat asks, gently placing his hand on your face. 

Your head is swimming, and your nook is raging. The need for Karkat is growing in you, and all you want is to feel that amazing bulge inside you again. 

“I feel... weird. Actually great. I just desperately want to be fucked again.” Karkat looks troubled, but his bulge seems to have other ideas, and is looking ready for round two. “It seems that part of you agrees with me,” you say, tenderly stroking his bulge as you do.

“I.. mmm... I’m just concerned for your health,” Karkat mutters out. 

The need is building in you, desperately calling it’s want for Karkat. “Please Karkat. I’m fine, but I’d be a lot better if you were inside me.”

He still looks torn, but the slight trickle you see forming in his nook lets you know his body is winning out. He looks at you and says “You’re sure?”

“Absolutely. Fuck me hard Karkat.” 

He’s kissing you now. It’s hot and intoxicating. As he enters you again, you have the feeling that you are really going to enjoy this whole heat thing.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written for my boyfriend. If you enjoy it, great. If you don’t like his headcanon’s then you don’t have to read it. This is a combination of his kinks and mine. We hope you enjoy.


End file.
